GN-FX-00Q Tesseract Gundam
The personal machine of Aman Ba Akua, the leader of Dominari Hall. Tesseract is designed to win quickly and efficiently, against any opponent. Thus, it is highly adaptable, with several different configurations of weapons. There are several optional parts not normally equipped on the machine that can be switched out at a moment's notice. Weapons GN Buster Rifle The main ranged armament of the Tesseract, the GN Buster Rifle has both a low and high output mode, the latter of which consists of the small focusing arrays on the gun sliding forwards and holding the plasma shot steady until it has charged enough to fire. At full output, the rifle can easily destroy a mobile suit in a single shot. GN Saber The Tesseract's forearms contain a single pair of beam sabers, which are used like tonfas for rapid draw-and-strike techniques. GN Mega Bazooka When special parts are added to the GN Buster Rifle, it becomes a heavy beam weapon with an added internal reactor. The bazooka requires both hands to steady it, so the GN Sword V must be either sheathed or missing to use this mode. Normally, the suit enters battle with this weapon, then purges the extra parts when they become damaged or when they are no longer needed. GN Sword IV Stored as a binder on the right shoulder, the GN Sword IV is a multi-purpose weapon, capable of both ranged and melee applications. A handle emerges from the base of the weapon, allowing it to be used as a greatsword-style weapon. When held by the handles on the GN Sword's base, the main blade can project a massive beam shot, stronger than the base rifle, but not as powerful as the Mega Bazooka. GN Gunblades Pistol-like weapons with green condenser material blades, three Gunblades are attached to the GN Sword IV, two on the base of the blade and one on the flat of the sword. They fire much weaker beam shots than the Buster Rifle, but have a higher rate of fire. GN Sword V A large, clear green blade, normally held in the left hand of the mobile suit. The sword can fire beams even without connecting with the GN bits, though the output is increased when they attach to it. GN Shield The binder above the left arm is a very strong shield, capable of withstanding direct beam shots from advanced weapons. A small anti-missile system is built inside the white panel, which is capable of providing active defense against such weapons by using beams to shoot them down. GN Sword Bits Melee remote weapons. Six are kept in a binder over the left arm. These six can combine with the GN Sword V to form a large Buster Sword, which can also open up to reveal a larger beam cannon. GN Blade Bits The triangular GN bits are intended for direct attack, and are often used to repeatedly cut the same part of a suit, often targeting sensitive areas like joints and sensors. These bits can also be used as small shields against light beam fire, protecting the Tesseract or its allies. A large beam shield can also be created around the suit by orbiting the machine with the bits. The machine possesses eight small bits and six large ones. Systems and Special Features GN Field The Tesseract can create a shield out of GN particles, capable of deflecting beam and physical attacks. Certain melee weapons are capable of penetrating it, mainly those charged with GN particles, like GN Swords. This field is created by the six GN Sword bits. Trans-FX Burst A fusion of the two power boosting systems used by the machine's component gunpla, Trans-Am and FX Burst. While this mode is active, all the areas where bits are normally docked emit blue jets of energy, the entire machine turns bright blue, and the speed and particle output of the mobile suit is more than tripled. While in this mode, the machine can be an effective ramming weapon, shredding large quantities of enemy mobile suits. Quantum Warp Using the six GN Sword Bits, the Tesseract can effectively teleport, moving from one area of the field to another. This lacks the interstellar range of the 00 QanT's system, but it makes up for it with accuracy, and it is often used to warp directly behind the enemy and finish them with a single shot. Beams can be fired into the portal created by the Sword Bits, causing them to emerge from seemingly nowhere. This function is primarily used with the GN Mega Bazooka. Psycho-Follow System A system that allows pilots to directly control bits with their minds. The system is similar in function to the Psycommu used by UC mobile suits, but is designed with the more aggressive X-Rounder in mind, meaning that the response time of the bits is increased in exchange for some of the control accuracy. Core Fighter The Tesseract's Core Fighter attaches to the suit in the back, and serves as an emergency escape mechanism should the suit be destroyed. The Psycho-Follow system is mounted in the Core Fighter, so the bits can be remotely controlled by it. Two bits are mounted on the Core Fighter, but a total of four can dock with it. Category:Gunplas